Dreams
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, qu'un seul besoin, maladif, vital. Lui parler. [Stucky] - [Post CW]


Bon, j'avais un certain quota de tristesse à exprimer... En une soirée, j'ai regardé la trilogie de films "Rouge Rubis" (qui vaut le coup, au passage), et j'ai fini en larmes... Donc... encore désolée ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Steve ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le regard vert rougir. Il inspira une fois, deux fois, et releva les paupières en sentant une main douce sur sa joue.

Bucky se tenait face à lui, son demi-sourire éclairant son visage d'ange déchu.

_ Tout va bien, Stevie ?

Steve sentit un sourire lui échapper, et il rit doucement en serrant Bucky dans ses bras.

_ Tout va bien, Buck.

Le souffle chaud de Buck se perdit dans son cou, le faisant rougir malgré lui.

 _Le visage de Bucky, très calme, trop calme. Ses poings serrés. Son regard froid. Un regard de tueur._

_ Et toi, tu vas bien ? ne pût s'empêcher de demander Steve en s'écartant d'un pas pour trouver le calme regard gris.

_ Bien sûr que je vais bien, Stevie, répliqua Bucky, balayant ses soucis d'un revers de la main. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Il avait raison au fond. Steve s'inquiétait toujours trop, Bucky jamais assez. Avec lenteur, le blond passa une main dans les cheveux mi-longs de Bucky, imprimant la texture douce au bout de ses doigts.

 _Les coups échangés. Le cri de détresse de Wanda. "Je ne peux pas le tuer !" Le Soldat - ce n'était pas Bucky, ce ne serait jamais Bucky - se tournant vers elle. Steve s'interposant pour défendre la sorcière avec ce qu'il avait trouvé : un éclat de verre du caisson de cryostase._

_ Si Tony te retrouvait… murmura Steve pour lui-même, chassant ces mauvaises pensées, ces souvenirs auxquels il refusait de penser. Si Hydra te retrouvait… Si Zemo s'échappait…

_ C'était à toi et aux Avengers que Zemo en voulait, objecta très justement Bucky. Et Tony a eu le temps de réfléchir. Zemo ne comptait que sur sa réaction initiale. Si Anthony Stark a, ne serait-ce qu'une once de l'intelligence de son père, alors il ne nous en veut plus. Ni à toi ni à moi. Quant à Hydra, reprit Bucky après un instant, un sourire très doux sur le visage. Je dirais que nous n'avions rien à craindre d'Hydra, Stevie. Pas tant qu'on sera tous les deux.

Leur voix se joignirent pour murmurer un "jusqu'au bout" dans un même souffle.

_ Mais tu voulais me parler ? reprit Bucky avec douceur.

Steve sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

_ Oui, je voulais te parler…

Il voulait lui parler. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Un besoin maladif, vital.

_ Bucky… Toi et moi, on a partagé beaucoup, commença gauchement Steve.

Dans le regard gris de Bucky, il vit que ce dernier savait exactement où il voulait en venir - et qu'il voulait entendre la suite.

Cette constatation lui redonna du courage, et il reprit :

_ On a partagé beaucoup…

Il se répétait, sans parvenir à réellement avancer dans son aveu.

 _Bucky, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant l'énorme bout de verre traversant son torse, le sang rougissant sa peau et ses vêtements. Steve, un bras tendu devant Wanda pour la protéger, l'autre tenant toujours son arme de fortune._

Son souffle se bloqua, et il fut incapable de respirer, se sentant étouffer sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Stevie, répondit calmement Bucky en l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Stevie, calme-toi. Tu fais une crise de panique.

Pour se reprendre, Steve obéit aux ordres donnés par Bucky et observa les objets qui les entouraient. La minable télé de Bucky - même quand ils étaient jeunes, elle était déjà démodée - son vieux canapé défraîchi, le matelas qui lui servait de lit, posé contre le mur pendant la journée pour gagner de la place.

Et brusquement, il se perdit dans les grands yeux gris qui s'imposèrent devant lui, et ne parvint à reprendre réellement son souffle que quand les mains douces de Bucky se posèrent, l'une sur son épaule, l'autre sur sa joue, l'obligeant à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

_ Stevie… du calme…

_ D-désolé, bredouilla Steve, honteux. J'ai pas fait de crises de panique depuis…

_ Depuis le sérum, compléta Bucky paisiblement. C'est pas grave, Stevie. C'est pas grave. Tant que je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, tout ira bien, d'accord ? Tout ira bien.

 _Mais si tu me quittes…_ Cette pensée n'avait pas sa place ici. Bucky ne le quitterait jamais. Il tenait à Steve autant que Steve tenait à lui.

_ Je ferais toujours tout pour toi, Stevie. C'était ça dont tu voulais qu'on parle, pas vrai ? De ce qu'on est prêt à faire l'un pour l'autre. Tu es allé loin pour moi, et je suis allé loin pour toi.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Steve d'une voix hantée. Je t'aime Buck. C'était ça que je voulais te dire.

 _Alors ne m'abandonne pas. Jure-moi que tu vas rester avec moi_.

Mais au fond, son esprit connaissait la réalité. Il la connaissait depuis le début.

_ J'avais juste besoin de te le dire, finit Steve en sentant les larmes dévaler ses joues. Juste une fois. Je t'aime, Buck. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux et souffla :

_ Je t'aime, Buck.

Le contact des mains de Bucky disparut et il ne répondit pas.

Il ne répondrait jamais.

Quand Steve rouvrit les yeux, c'était une jeune femme aux grands yeux verts qui le dévisageait. Une larme avait roulé sur sa joue pâle.

À leurs pieds, un amas de terre fraîchement retournée et un bouquet de chrysanthèmes.

* * *

Voilà. Encore désolée. Sinon, pour repartir avec une bonne nouvelle... Le prochain chapitre de Gendre arrive bientôt !


End file.
